May 24, 2015/Chat log
6:52 Cfljony22 you should make one\ have you ever played RISK? 6:52 Loving77 nope 6:54 Cfljony22 Its an old bord game me you lily and silly should all play it 6:56 Loving77 cool So it's a multiplayer game? 6:57 Cfljony22 yes you can play vs comp too sorry i havent been on lately, i broke my ankle last thrursday Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:59 Williamm258 hi 6:59 Loving77 Yeah, Lily told me. I hope your ankle gets better soon :) 7:04 Cfljony22 hey william thanks penny 7:06 Williamm258 hi peep hi John 7:13 Cfljony22 What game you been playing lately penny? 7:16 Loving77 Nothing much just W101 and some CN games :P 7:18 Cfljony22 Any multiplayer games we could play? 7:20 Loving77 Except for W101, nope. 7:20 Cfljony22 awww if you had steam it would be easier im bored im very bored penny, whats lily doing 7:26 Loving77 She's in the other room. I'll go look in a sec 7:26 Cfljony22 ok 7:27 Loving77 She's doing schoolwork. 7:28 Cfljony22 still? 7:28 Loving77 She was sick this week and is making up for the work she didn't do. 7:29 Cfljony22 oh ok 7:29 Williamm258 John https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0DO7f5y5EQ 7:33 Cfljony22 haha Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:44 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW3HajBPcrY john 7:45 Cfljony22 i go by jony 7:47 Williamm258 Oh sorry 7:47 Cfljony22 its cool :) what games are you into william 7:50 Williamm258 Wizard101 and cartoon network games and Webkinz 7:51 Cfljony22 i used to have a webkins a while back back when it was really popular i was a 90's type of kid I have wizard 101 too, you should send me a friend code 7:53 Williamm258 I don't know how But I will try 7:55 Cfljony22 This broken ankle sucks I really want to get back to soccer 7:58 Williamm258 i did not no you broke your ankle :( 8:00 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:02 Cfljony22 NO dont goes im so vored bored yea i broke it last thursday Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:03 Dragonian King hi will hi jony 8:03 Williamm258 hi silly 8:04 Cfljony22 SILLY your alive?> 8:04 Dragonian King actually im not (ghost) 8:05 Cfljony22 :O 8:05 Dragonian King jk :D 8:05 Cfljony22 ok phew Sorry i havent been on lately, i broke my ankle last thurdays *thursday 8:06 Dragonian King Ouch D: 8:06 Cfljony22 yea 8:06 Dragonian King I hope you feel better soon 8:06 Cfljony22 mt do u have a steam? 8:08 Dragonian King No 8:08 Cfljony22 Have you ever heard of the game RISK 8:09 Dragonian King I don't know It sounds sort of familiar 8:09 Cfljony22 y u so boring 8:09 Dragonian King lol 8:09 Cfljony22 jk 8:10 Williamm258 What's a steam 8:10 Cfljony22 its like a gaming site Any games that you know we could play together silly?\ 8:12 Dragonian King Online right :P 8:13 Cfljony22 on what 8:13 Dragonian King Well there's this website called Pokemon Showdown And it's pretty obvious what it is So yeah lol 8:13 Cfljony22 Is it minecraft its minecraft isnt it 8:14 Dragonian King no it's Pokemon Showdown lol 8:14 Cfljony22 oh let me see that 8:14 Dragonian King http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/ 8:16 Cfljony22 i call mewtwo 8:16 Dragonian King It's cool because you can do anything you want You can even do a custom game where there's no rules at all 8:16 Cfljony22 can i play against you? 8:17 Dragonian King So you can give them moves and abilities they wouldn't normally have :P sure Make a team first though 8:17 Cfljony22 how 8:17 Dragonian King click Teambuilder 8:17 Cfljony22 yea what format 8:18 Dragonian King you don't need to pick one I never do 8:18 Cfljony22 can i give my pokeman an item to hols hold 8:18 Dragonian King yeah 8:18 Cfljony22 aw boy ima get a magickarp 8:19 Dragonian King it's basically the same as competitive battling in the games but it's on a website 8:19 Cfljony22 this is pretty cool ill tell you when i finish me team 8:20 Dragonian King okay 8:22 Williamm258 well my show is coming on In10Minutes 8:22 Cfljony22 what show Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:23 Cfljony22 Lily! 8:23 Flower1470 Hello everyone 8:23 Dragonian King hi lily 8:24 Cfljony22 can i chuck a masterball at your pokemon and catch it silly 8:24 Dragonian King nope :P 8:24 Cfljony22 i dont see why not Oh i have a mega strat oh i think i just found the new meta oi your done silly m8 u r R 8:28 Dragonian King okay 8:28 Cfljony22 RIPED 8:28 Dragonian King you see where it says choose name? click on that and pick something it doesn't really matter what you choose for your name because it's not permanent 8:30 Cfljony22 i choose heresjony_22 8:31 Dragonian King okay ill pm you 8:31 Cfljony22 WAIT my team not done yet 8:31 Dragonian King oh ok tell me when you're done 8:31 Cfljony22 can u have more than one of the same pokemon? 8:31 Dragonian King if you want 8:32 Cfljony22 rip silly ?-2015 8:33 Dragonian King ooo wb will 8:37 Cfljony22 im done come at me silly 8:38 Dragonian King lily wanna come watch us battle :P 8:41 Flower1470 No it's okay gl to both of you 8:41 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHbzvTnKD6s my show jonhy clip 8:41 Dragonian King ty :P 8:55 Williamm258 jony did you Watch it :) 8:57 Cfljony22 sry im in the middle of destroying silly 8:57 Williamm258 cool 8:59 Dragonian King wow :P 9:00 Williamm258 What happened 9:00 Cfljony22 my game crashed as he was about to lose 9:02 Williamm258 now you Can watch the clip :) 9:02 Dragonian King suuuure it did lol 9:02 Flower1470 :P 9:03 Cfljony22 thats what i remember whats the clip 9:04 Williamm258 my show 9:04 Cfljony22 whats that 9:06 Williamm258 It's a surprise 9:07 Cfljony22 whats the surprise 9:09 Williamm258 ok ;( 9:09 Cfljony22 im jk i watched it 9:13 Williamm258 so How did you like it JONY 9:16 Cfljony22 yea? its cool lily do you have showdown too? 9:18 Flower1470 I used to 9:18 Cfljony22 awww come on m8 9:19 Flower1470 I never played it tho so I uninstalled it 9:19 Williamm258 IM Glad that you liked it 9:19 Cfljony22 im really bored im gonna go on my ds for the first time in ages i have till 11 anyways i dont have school tommorow btw guys 9:21 Flower1470 I do lol Jony, do you wear glasses? 9:23 Williamm258 Johny Do you want to play on Wizard101 tomorrow JONY 9:25 Cfljony22 SORRY i was looking for my ds yes i were glasses sometimes far sighted and sure willam 9:25 Flower1470 ah I just got glasses this week 9:26 Cfljony22 your in for an adventure 9:26 Flower1470 nearsighted in one eye, farsighted in the other 9:26 Cfljony22 oof 9:26 Flower1470 oh yes, I'm figuring that out 9:26 Cfljony22 thats kinda the wost possible thing that can happen other than losing your eyes im gonna go take a shower ill be back here maybe later 9:27 Flower1470 Well, it could have been worse I'll take glasses over surgery any day lol Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:29 Dragonian King ooo 9:29 Williamm258 HI SILLY 9:29 Dragonian King hi will :) afk 9:52 Williamm258 bye silly Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:11 Flower1470 I gtg, bye Silly Category:Chat logs Category:May 2015